


Neko Lovers

by nursal1060



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Best Friends, Cats, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Happy Ending, Jealous sex, Jealousy, M/M, Sexual Coercion, afternoon sex, greece convinces japan, long talks, mostly fluffy, naps, turkey is jealous
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-14
Updated: 2016-03-14
Packaged: 2018-05-26 17:16:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6248644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nursal1060/pseuds/nursal1060
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>During an afternoon talk with Greece, Turkey arrives to pull Japan away. How will Japan react when he sees Greece's true, possessive side?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Neko Lovers

"Nyaa!" Greece turned around and saw a cute kitten in Japan's arms. Japan pet the adorable little creature and kissed its head.  
Japan bowed, "Good day, Greece-san."  
Greece nodded, "Yes. Good day."  
Japan gave the cat to Greece, "I bound the cat's foot, she'd broken it, poor thing."  
Greece took the kitty, "I'll take good care…of her."  
Japan smiled, "Thank you." That smile made Greece so much happier. He loved seeing his fellow cat-lover smile; it made him smile too. Japan had such a pretty smile, it seemed like a shame that he didn't smile more often.  
Greece asked, "Will you come and stay…here tonight?"  
Japan asked, "Even though Turkey is coming back?"  
Greece came closer to Japan, right in front of him now, "I won't let him lay…a finger…on you." Japan's cheeks became a little pinker.  
Japan lowered his gaze, "T-That's not what I meant."  
Greece gently put a hand under Japan's chin, raising Japan's face, "Then…what did you mean?"  
Japan batted the hand away, "N-Nothing."  
Greece asked, "Well? Will you stay?"  
Japan covered his eyes, "I-I will."

Greece asked, "Why are…you so used to…sleeping on a futon? I can sleep…anywhere…in any condition."  
Japan turned, "Well, my bones are getting old. I think it's nice." The two were sleeping on Japan's small futon. The closeness meant that both bodies were touching each other. Japan couldn't stand the closeness; it felt indecent to him, like he was sleeping with his spouse. Any move of his body and he'd be rubbing against Greece.  
Greece asked, "Why are you…being so shy?"  
Japan began, "W-Well…you see-"  
Suddenly Turkey popped in, "Japan! What the hell?! Greece, how dare you sleep with my man?!" Japan's face turned red.  
Japan tried to fix the situation, "N-No, it's not-"  
Greece pulled Japan even closer, "He's mine Turkey. All mine."  
Turkey asked, "You willing to fight for him?!"  
Greece sat up, "Oh yes…ready as ever. Japan…stay here, don't intervene." Japan stayed on the futon as barefoot Greece stood up and approached fully armed Turkey. The fight didn't take very long as Greece's rage gave him a strong upper hand it the brawl.  
Turkey growled, "I'll be back! I will have Japan as my lover!" He stormed off in rage.  
As Greece sat back on the futon, Japan asked, "Why? Why did you fight off Turkey for me?"  
Greece's face became serious, "I love you…my cat loving…special friend. I won…so I will make love to you." Japan gasped as he felt Greece press his body against his own and slip a hand into his kimono fold. The other hand made its way below his obi belt.  
Japan gasped and begged, "N-No! Greece-san! I-I'm not ready…I'm not married! Aah…n-not there!"  
Greece kissed his ear and then his lips, "You'll marry a…woman. Right now, I'll make…you feel like one." Japan began feeling his nipples being caressed and Greece skillfully moving his hands down below. It wasn't long before the obi came off and Japan felt naked. He felt everything to its full extent as Greece began fingering him.  
Japan began twisting and sweating, "Greece-san! Please…no more…please…"  
Greece hushed him, "Shhh…I'll make it …in gently. You don't want to…tear." Japan's eyes were swollen with tears. He was beginning to feel lust…something he'd never felt before. He wanted Greece…he wanted him inside so bad. He gripped the futon and prepared himself.  
Greece told him, "I'm coming in now." When he began thrusting, Japan started to cry, feeling immense pressure and pain. But as it went in deeper, it felt better and better. It became so good and irresistible. Japan found himself clinging to Greece right away.  
Japan started gasping, "Deeper…go deeper Greece-san!"  
Greece asked, "Does it…feel good?"  
Japan answered in broken gasps, "It feels…amazing! Haa…aah!" Japan came a little bit on himself.  
Greece smiled, "Well…I'll cum too." Japan felt the jolt and rush as Greece came inside him. His lower body filled with warmth and Greece kissed him again.

Japan struggled in the morning, "I said…my bones were old. I think…it was too much for me…I can't stand up Greece-san."  
Greece stood up and clothed himself, "Well, I'll carry you."  
Japan shook his head, "Just help me up." Greece did so and helped Japan redress. Japan reached his hand towards the glowing morning sun. Greece touched that hand and put his other hand around Japan's frail hips. A new day…a new life for both of the neko lovers and their neko love.

**Author's Note:**

> Another reupload from my deviantart account (Published there on 9/21/2012)  
> This is a really old yaoi fanfic I made, so I know it's not the best, so please don't be too harsh! :0  
> Enjoy! :D


End file.
